


an offer

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are better places to take a nap than in the kitchen, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	an offer

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think about chrono and kamui as i sit outside and listen to the no. 6 opening

"You're pretty eager today, huh?" Kamui laughs. Chrono feels his breath against his forehead. He's on his tiptoes with his hands on Kamui's shoulders. He presses himself upwards to meet Kamui on the same height, placing another kiss on the corner of older boy's lips.

_That's because you're always busy lately_ , he wants to say, but instead leans back, focusing his gaze on his boyfriend. He knows the other had a lot to do these days: entrance exams for college, his job at the card shop and the Star Gate branch needing people to help out, even offering him a place as the new branch leader for Nova Grappler – an offer Kamui of course couldn't refuse. So really, it's only natural for Chrono to seek more of his attention, now that they are finally spending some time together again.

It's kind of embarrassing to admit to himself, but Chrono really missed kissing Kamui, missed Kamui's hands running through his hair, missed Kamui laughing against his mouth. He wants them all again. "I missed you," is what he says though, and really, it's all he needs to say to make Kamui understand.

"I know," he replies. The smile fades from his face, replaced by a more serious expression. "I know because I missed you as well." He leans back against the counter behind him, his eyes not leaving Chrono's. Seeming to be lost in his thoughts, he runs the back of his hand over Chrono's cheek gently. Chrono waits in silence, content to just be close to the other again. Sure, they kept in touch via texts and calls and occasional visits during lunch break, but they haven't spent an evening like this together for what feels like ages. Almost two months perhaps? Way too long for Chrono's taste. "But it can't be helped," Kamui sighs, closing his eyes in exhaustion. When he opens them again, they got their usual sparkle back, their usual liveliness. "Tell me, how have you been?"

"You already know everything." Chrono told him all of it on the phone: how Mikuru got a new job that lets her work even more overtime, how Tokoha and Shion have been terribly close and  _weird_  lately, how Taiyou can't stay over too much anymore because of tests.

Kamui laughs and his grin finally finds its way back onto his face. "Right. Chrono-kun has been awfully lonely these days," he says matter-of-factly. Although that's really not a nice way to tease your boyfriend, it takes all of Chrono's breath away. So he's left pretty much breathless when Kamui laughs again and leans closer to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're so cute," he practically giggles into Chrono's ears, before he wraps his arms around the younger one. "Cute and nice to hold onto," he murmurs, sounding very tired suddenly.

"Hey, you can't fall asleep here, idiot."

"Who is there to stop us?" Kamui's chin rests on Chrono's shoulders, so he can't see the older boy's face. But Kamui traces patterns on Chrono's back with his fingers and it doesn't seem like he wants let go of Chrono soon.

"There are better places to take a nap than in the kitchen, you know."

"Oh, really. I don't know, the counter is quite comfy, if you ask me."

"I bet your bed is more comfortable," Chrono returns. It takes him a second to fully grasp the implication of his words, but it's too late to take them back now. Kamui is already laughing again and his breath tickles Chrono's neck. "I didn't mean it that way!"

"Don't worry, I know, I know," Kamui keeps laughing regardless. Chrono can't help but feel his cheeks getting hot. When Kamui finally stops laughing, he lets go of Chrono, breaking the hug to fix Chrono with the probably best imitation of bedroom eyes he could manage. "I know exactly  _what_  you want, Ku~ro~no."

Falling into another burst of laughter, Kamui wipes away some tears from the corner of his eyes. Just when he's done laughing again, he dramatically takes Chrono's hand. More than 90 percent of the sixteen year old suddenly regret dating Katsuragi Kamui of all people he could have chosen.

"Mind me taking you to the place you wish to be?"

This time Chrono has to start laughing, too. Kamui simply sweeps him off his feet and Chrono wonders how he can muster up this strength while still laughing, but it's Kamui. He could save the world and be on time for his job on the next day. Or well. Almost in time.

Their laughter faded by the time Kamui drops him on the orange blankets of his bed, but it's still in the air between them, light and easy. Kamui takes off his socks and climbs on the bed with Chrono. As soon as he's within reach, the younger boy puts his arms around Kamui's neck. To push their lips together in a kiss and to pull Kamui down with him on the mattress. "Can you believe me now that your bed is more comfy than the counter?"

"Can't tell this way. All I can say is that your body feels indeed nicer than that hard counter." Chrono shakes his head in both disbelieve and amusement. Then he shifts, so they're both on the mattress, laying on their sides, facing each other. A kiss and Kamui is back to gently tracing patterns on Chrono's back, as he returns Chrono's kisses with just as much eagerness and care.

Meanwhile Chrono has his fingers tangled in Kamui's spiky hair. The ponytail bothers him, so he carefully gets the hair tie out of his boyfriend's hair. Too caught up in their kiss, Kamui seems to only notice when strands of black hair fall into his face. "You're ruining my look," he complains, but there's no heat in his voice. No, it's the complete opposite, Chrono can obviously Kamui's teasing nature reflected in his eyes. "Want me to mess up that swirl of yours as well?"

Chrono grins. "Kamui-san, is that a challenge?"

Kamui smiles, pressing more kisses on Chrono's cheek, all the way to his ear. "Less of a challenge and more of an offer, if you don't mind, love."

**Author's Note:**

> please laugh at my bad fe:a jokes ok


End file.
